


More Than The Spaces Between Our Fingers

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [34]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Double Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: No matter how large his hands, or how small your paws, it will always be a perfect fit.





	More Than The Spaces Between Our Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So the context behind this is that I made an art... because of a tumblr post about drawing something "so self-indulgent and dirty". I wanted to do the same and what's dirtier than handholding? ;)
> 
> The fic followed to add context.

"Your paws are so _small_ and _adorable_ , Perry the Platypus. No look, give it here, see?"

You don't have the heart to say no as your nemesis takes your paw, pressing the palm against his own. Nor can you bring yourself to pull away, not when he grins so brightly.

Smiling back, you studied your joined hands. Struck by the sight of Heinz's large hand vastly dwarfing your own, with even the man's calloused palm wider than your splayed fingers, you catch yourself holding your breath. Grease and soot from the inators cover those long pale fingers, ingrained so deeply that no soap could make a dent in it.

Your own is, like Heinz had pointed out, tiny in comparison. Its small size belies the strength you know is there, your teal fur hiding the scars you'd earned... Weapons.

A paw used for destruction and pain, against a hand that's created wonders out of nothing.

Without so much as a word, your hands slide together as one, fingers intertwining, and you swallow back a growl. Whatever your nemesis sees in your paws, it's more than the weapons you've made them into. Something new and beautiful.

That, you think, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I rewrote this into second at the last minute. Like, writing the summary, "oh no this works too well in second, I shoulda written the fic in second too", so I did.
> 
> [Tumblr version](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/176191491634/your-paws-are-so-small-and-adorable-perry-the), in third limited.


End file.
